


Home

by Uchuu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchuu/pseuds/Uchuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl's just glad to have Bismuth back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> a little drabble I wrote.

It's been so long since Pearl's felt Bismuth's hands trail against her skin, felt her fingers spread her folds and felt her thick cock bury into them. It's been so long since they've done this. Bismuth's lips pressing against Pearl's with such fervor and her cock slipping in inch by inch. Such a long time since Bismuth was able to be free to touch and pleasure Pearl. Pearl revels in the sensation, fingers digging into the gem's shoulder as she tries to take her cock to the hilt. “You're not copping out on me, are you?” Bismuth's laugh is loud and boisterous, fills the room with sounds other than Pearl's moans as she pulls out just to thrust herself in deeper this time.

Pearl's fingers grip even harder against her shoulders, groaning as she takes Bismuth's entire length inside of her. She's forgotten what it feels like to have such pleasure rushing through her body and has forgotten the feeling of that thickness thrusting up into her wet heat. It was nearly too much for her body to handle, those hands running through her hair, those lips pressing so roughly against her her lips, jaw and neck, and the way her cunt greedily sucks Bismuth's cock in. 

“Your body remembers me it seems,” she speaks, as she continues those fluid thrusts inside of her. Her hands slip from Pearl's hair to her shoulders, down her chest and the pads of thumb press into her nipples. pearl's have always been such easy gems to please, getting off to the sight of another or just by a few touches. This pearl has changed since then. Pearl arches against the floor, brings her legs higher against the gem's back and presses her heels roughly into them. It changes the angle of the thrusts and Pearl starts to rock her hips to meet them with whimpers and moans.

Bismuth hasn't seen Pearl act like this in such a way in a long time. There was a different feel about her, how in charge and how much control she has taken over not only herself as a pearl but her own body as well. She likes the change and likes how Pearl feels so wet, hot and eager against her. The two are savoring every single moment from this heated encounter. Bismuth groans as she feels herself coming close to climax, begins deep and slow thrusts which cause Pearl's moans to become more wild. She drags a hand from Bismuth's shoulder to her own aching clitoris, beginning run light circles against herself. It makes her body tense up, her toes curl and body stay arches on the floor. 

However, Pearl manages to control herself, keeps herself from climax long enough to have Bismuth cum first. Pearl wants Bismuth to fill her to the brim with thick cum and when she does; the sensation, the sounds from Bismuth's mouth and how full she suddenly becomes is always enough to make her cum. She tightens against Bismuth's cock which is still deep inside of her and pulls the gem back to her lips for a kiss as she tries to relax. 

They shift on the floor, Bismuth keeps herself deep inside of Pearl but brings a hand up to her face. “Never thought we'd be doing that again.” Bismuth pulls back and smiles at her, drawing circles against her cheek with her thumb. 

“It's been thousands of years...” She trails off and then sighs, “no need to fret about that now. I'm just glad to have you home.”

“Well, it's good to be back.” She leans back into Pearl's lips to kiss her one last time.


End file.
